


Das Herz des Jägers

by Milena0507



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1x07, Angst, Das Herz ist ein einsamer Jäger, F/F, F/M, Revenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena0507/pseuds/Milena0507
Summary: Regina hatte seit 28 Jahren kein Herz mehr genommen, als Graham's leise glühendes Herz in ihrer Handfläche ruhte.       [Regina X Graham, Emma X Graham, Regina X Emma]





	Das Herz des Jägers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the huntsman's heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841687) by [nookiepoweredamazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookiepoweredamazon/pseuds/nookiepoweredamazon). 



> Hallo und herzlich willkommen bei meinem ersten übersetzen Oneshot auf dieser Seite.  
> nookiepoweredamazon hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt ihren Oneshot zu übersetzen und hier ist er.
> 
> Cover: https://dilara-milena.wixsite.com/regina-x-graham
> 
> Auf meiner Seite findet ihr noch mehr übersetzte Fanfiktions oder Oneshots: https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Rainbow+Milena

Regina hatte seit achtundzwanzig Jahren kein Herz mehr genommen, als Graham's leise glühendes Herz in ihrer Handfläche ruhte.

Das Gewicht davon ist seltsam vertraut. Es ist sanft und hektisch, das spürt sie, als sie es hält. Das Leben in ihren Händen in ihren Händen zu halten, ist atemberaubend.

Aber sie kennt dieses Herz. Sie schleifte ihre Lippen über seinen Pulspunkt und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und seit guten drei Jahrzehnten - ist das lang genug, um sich an einen Herzschlag zu erinnern. Auch wenn der Rhythmus in seinem Körper nur seicht war. Lange genug, dass der Takt, so einschüchternd ist, sich ein bisschen wie Zuhause anfühlt.

Graham's Herz ist zerbrechlich, wie der kleine Vogel den Regina als kleines Mädchen unter einer Eiche gefunden hatte und es zuckt ähnlich hilflos in ihrer Handfläche. Es ist merkwürdig an die Nächte zu denken, in der sie über seinen Körper mit Zähnen, ihrer Zunge und viel Biss lang gefahren ist. Um sich daran zu erinnern, gräbt sie ihre Krallen hinein - wo sie jetzt sehen kann, dass es so etwas Kleines ist.

(Regina hatte den verletzten Vogel in einem kleinen weißen Käfig aufbewahrt. Sie fütterte ihn mit Essensabfällen und sang für ihn, blieb die ganze Nacht auf; aber sein Leben verließ ihm am Ende doch. Es war wild, ein gebrochenes Ding, unfähig im Käfig zu überleben und jetzt denkt sie, dass Graham's Herz genauso ist.)

Das Gewölbe ist dunkel und kalt aber Graham's Herz leuchtet hell und heiß, und wenn sie ihre Augen schließt, kann sie sich fast vorstellen, dass er bei ihr ist. Dass er die richtige Entscheidung traf und sie gemeinsam alles zurückließen -

Aber er tut es nicht und hatte es nicht getan - und Regina kann fühlen, wie sein Herz schneller für Emma schlägt, hört es über ihren Anmut flüstern. Es dort gegen ihre Haut haltend kann sie spüren, wie es ist langsam zu verschwinden, dankbar und in Emma verliebt zu sein.

Es ist Sonnenschein und Zitronengras und diese schreckliche rote Jacke. Es ist der süße und sanfte Mund, der nahezu immer in ein Stirnrunzeln nach unten gerichtet ist, und jetzt anfängt zu lächeln.

Emma zu küssen - zu spüren, dass Graham Emma küsst - ist wie ein Schuss Wiskey. Es ist ein kurzer Kick, gefolgt von einem langsamen Brennen. Eine unmögliche Wärme fließt von Regina's Hals bis tief in ihre Brust. Es hat etwas überrauschend erstaunliches, eine grenzwertig abhängige Qualität und es ist etwas, dass sie weiß, niemals zu vergessen.

Manchmal, weiß sie, wird Graham es auch nie vergessen.

Regina hatte seit achtundzwanzig Jahren kein Herz genommen, aber es blutet noch immer wie eine frische Wunde, als sie mit ihren Fingern Graham's Herz umschließt und beginnt es zu zerdrücken.


End file.
